


For the Love of Misha

by draco_sass



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Creative Misha, First Dates, Fluff, Jensen can't say no to Misha, Jensen really adore Misha, M/M, Misha's orange underwear once again, Sexual Tension, Snuggling, implied bottom Misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draco_sass/pseuds/draco_sass
Summary: Just a short and fluffy fic,based on that story Jensen told in Honolulu Con about him and Misha eating brains in a restaurant





	For the Love of Misha

The panel was finally over.Jensen heave a huge sigh of relief.He really love interacting and seeing the fans,but he was really tired,from all the flying,drives, and the activities he had took part in today.He had not even had any time to go sight seeing,and he did not plan to do that anytime soon either.He just wanted to go back to his hotel room,flopped on his bed and lay there for a day or two.Misha and Jared had already run off to God know where.Jensen just hope,that the two man child won't do anything stupid,like getting ass drunk or getting mawed by the cops.So it was a surprise for him,not really,but seeing Misha naked on his bed,covered only in those Hawaii leafy thing,should be considered a surprise for normal people.

" Aloha Cowboy!" Misha said smiling at him seductively from the bed.Skirt made of leaves,doing a piss poor job at covering the blue eyed man,orange underwear??? Jensen look at his lover,unimpressed. Seriously is this some kind of Hawaiian seduction techniques, he had never heard about?

"Uhh Mish,, what are you doing here? I thought you went off with Jared,to traumatized some unlucky victims .By the way how did you get inside?"  
Jensen was damn confused.Was he hallucinating or something? But why is he hallucinating about a 'coconut tree looking Misha', instead of a sexy Misha?Damn he need some sleep.

"We don't traumatized people Jen,we spread love.You're just jealous.And for your info I got inside,with the same spare key,you handed to me,the first day we got here" 

Misha said sarcastically. Squirming on the bed,no doubt uncomfortable, with the pointy leaves poking at his bare skins.

"Well whatever.Just get out now man,I need some sleep"

He said turning his back to take his jackets off and put it on the nearby couch.Misha's still there on the bed,when he turn back.No longer lying seductively but sitting and glaring at him hard.What?

"You insensitive fucker.And to think that I went through the toils to collect and made this beautiful creation for you.Asshole I'm,not leaving.I'm sleeping here just to annoy the fuck out of you!"

Huh? So that ugly hideous looking thing was made by his lover for him.Oh man! I mean its ugly and ridiculous looking but,Misha had made it for him.His lover look so angry right now.Taking off or more like tearing off the leafy thing skirt and then flopping on the bed in his orange underwear,back toward him.Okay then,maybe he'll just have to grovel at Misha's feet and asked for forgiveness now.I mean mad Misha would punished him by withholding anything related to sex,even touching,and turning his balls blue with sexual frustrations.And he'll miss the man too.In cons like these,where he's miles away from home, Misha's the only one who feel like home.

"Uhh Mish..I'm sorry man,I didn't mean to be such an insensitive bastard,but I'm just really tired .I have not had proper sleep since I got here.Hey Mishka?" 

He needed to used that affectionate personal nickname, in this type of situation,because his lover look really mad right now. It work like a charm,because Misha had turn back toward him which mean,now he'll at least have a chance to grovel at Misha's feet..

"I'm sorry buddy.I really did not mean it man.I just thought you want to invite me hula hula dancing or something,and I'm just really tired so..I'm sorry" 

He really did feel sorry though.He should not have dismissed Misha like that,no matter how damn tired he was.But tiredness always turn him into a jerk so.It look like his simple apology worked without the grovelling,because Misha is smiling at him in amusement.His lover is really a very forgiving person.

"What? You thought I'm gonna invite you to dance the hula dance?" 

Misha questioned.Laughing hard all gummy smiles and crinkly eyes and nose.Well as long he's looking cute,Jensen does not mind being Misha's laughing stock right now.Most importantly, his lover is not mad anymore.

"Okay.But why are you wearing that ug..artistic looking thing,if you ain't planning on inviting me to some those Hawaiian dance? 

He questioned his lover,this time really confused

 

" Well I just want to do something special.We're in Hawaii,so something Hawaiians is in order.Besides you remember about our first date.It really touch my heart"

Misha said with an overdramatic expression and hand on his chest.Even so Jensen know,that Misha had been really touched when he had remember and even told the fans the story about their 'get to know each other better' or first date dinner.

"Of course I would remember.I could still taste those brains on my tongue" 

He said with a wink.The brains was not the only things he'd eaten that night.If you get his drift.Misha was laughing even harder now.Jensen can't stop laughing himself,while getting on the bed,slid inside the comforter and covered Misha's naked form too.

"You fucker,I knew you remember the date only,because of the things we did after it"

Misha said while sliding close and snuggling against him.Misha might act like an egoistic,selfish asshole but he's the most understanding and selfless person, Jensen have ever met.

"Yeah,specially that cowbow part.Remember?When you scream and moan,and fell unconscious" 

He teased.Well to be honest,Misha did really faint from the orgasm.

"Fucker! That's because you were an insatiable horse!.I did good on you too "

"Yeah of course,but I'm still the horse" 

"Whatever you fucker.Goodnight"

Misha said,already closing his eyes.The man must be really tired,judging from the small dark circles around his eyes.

"Goodnight,sweetheart" 

He said in a mock high pitched voice.Misha laugh calling him a fucker and then was finally knocked up sleeping.He can't sleep though.Somehow Misha bringing back their first date dinner,brought back a lot of warm memories.

Jensen remembered,meeting Misha,during season5 and then thinking of the blue eyed man as an intriguing hot pants,but weird nonetheless.Then he and Jared had befriended Misha,and had got to know that,not only is Misha a beautiful hot pants,but also a beautiful human being.Crazily weird but beautiful human being nonetheless.And then Jensen had find himself falling for Misha,and after months of dealing with sexual tensions,wet dreams and some stalking,Jensen had finally gather the courage to asks Misha out, when the man was suspiciously carrying red paints and brush toward Jared's trailer.Surprisingly or unsurprisingly,Misha had said yes.The man had then go on with what he was doing,that is readying his prank for Jared no doubt.

The restaurant incident is what he remember the most.It was such a crazy yet fun thing he had ever done.He had taken Misha to a proper restaurant, not a hamburgers or steakhouses joints. He had been so nervous.It was his first date with a man,so he's feeling a bit inexperienced about the whole thing.Misha had not help either.The man was making it worst with his giggling and making Jensen's ears and neck red in embarrassment.

The waiter had come in to collect their orders,and Jensen was caught off guard,because while casting sneaky looks at Misha, writing poems about Misha in his head and thinking about how he want to pamper Misha,he had totally forget to look at the menu,and now he did not want to embarrass himself by looking at the menu,he had been holding to his face for at least 20 minutes,again.

Misha seemed to understand his plight,because he had grab the menu from his hand and had then proceed to orders the 3 least ordered foods from the menu.

"Uhh Thanks man" 

Jensen remembered thanking Misha awkwardly and then hearing "those disaster is here" words from Misha's mouth.

" Don't thank me yet.Just wait till you taste the foods I order.Its gonna be like heaven on earth" 

Misha had said with mischievous glints in his eyes.

Jensen remembered thinking he really hate Misha,after the waiter had finally put their ordered foods on their table.Fuck! Its look like brains.And Misha the bastard was laughing.Well Misha might have pranked him but,at least the man have to eat those disgusting looking foods on the table too. 

"Well played,Mr.Collins,but FYI brains are my speciality"

"Oh then,dig in Mr.Jackles" 

 

Misha said with a smirk.Asshole.

They had look at each other, eyes to eyes in challenge,and had then dig in,brains and all.

Jensen remembered the taste,its not exactly disgusting but more like "disgusting look,okay taste".Jensen had suggested going back to their trailers,but Misha who had been a bit drunked,had seduced him in some hotel room.And Jensen remembered thinking,after Misha's pranks on the restaurant tonight and the activities they'd just finished doing in their bed,he hate Misha a little,but he love the man a bit more too.Because with Misha ,he'll have the best memories to share and remembers, even if they're crazy,UFO types memories.


End file.
